


We'll Walk Tall - Gladiolus Amicitia

by YXxXxXY



Series: We'll Walk Tall [4]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Relationships: Chocobros/Reader, dead reader - Relationship, gladio/reader
Series: We'll Walk Tall [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797361
Kudos: 6





	We'll Walk Tall - Gladiolus Amicitia

We couldn’t protect you … _I_ couldn’t protect you … Fuck, I’m the “Shield of the King” but I couldn’t even protect a _friend_ to the king! How am I supposed to protect _him_ when I couldn’t even protect you?! Noct trusted me – _you_ trusted me – and I failed to do my _only_ job as a member of the Amicitia family! It doesn’t matter to me that you weren’t actually royal: you were as far as I was concerned. After all, Noct treated you no different than I treat Iris.

Shit, kid. I’m sorry. Since you died, the entire group has been down in the dumps; even happy-go-lucky Prompto’s not been laughing all too much. Hell, I think your death affected him the most out of all of us. His attitude has changed completely; he doesn’t really joke around, and the kid’s always looking down at his phone or camera. I never thought I’d say this, but Prompto’s lack of smartass comments make the trip way too quiet for my liking.

Noct, on the other hand, has barely slept a wink since he learned of your death. Iggy and I try to help him, but more often than not he just brushes us off. It’s not healthy. And the two of us – Iggy and I – we feel powerless as we watch our king fall into despair…

…

… I hope you’re doing better than we are…

-G


End file.
